Marriland Wiki:Signature
Marriland Wiki users can use their and the forums to discuss what is going on with the wiki. Users who use these pages must use signatures to mark that they were the ones who inputted into that conversation. Users who put their input using ~~~~ or the signature button will also leave a timestamp behind, listing the time the message was sent. Using a signature Signatures are created through in the "User profile" tab. To utilize a signature, as stated above, the user must type ~~~~ on the page's source. Pressing the signature button does this as well. In addition to this, the user, although it's typically not used unless it's used on a petition or list of names using the users' signatures, can use ~~~ to sign just their username. This also is used with certain template signatures. Users can also post just the timestamp on the page by posting ~~~~~. This is typically done to replace an old timestamp on an edited message or to simply post the time. Signatures are to only be used on talk pages and the forums. It is asked of the community of Last Level not to use signatures in main space or other articles of the wiki. Signatures found elsewhere will be removed. Customizing a signature Users can choose from a wide variety of signatures at Marriland Wiki. However, while certain signatures are frowned upon, there are many different aspects a signature can have such as being a button, having background gradients, having link colours, et cetera. Templating a signature Users who use a large signature featuring several lines code should put their signature into a template, and use their 'signature' as said template to transclude the code, shortening the code usage on the page. Templated signatures should not be used in the Template: namespace, rather are to be made from user subpages. Unacceptable signatures While users are free to use whatever signature they want, certain standards regarding signatures must be met. A list of types of unacceptable signatures may be found below: * Signatures that include obnoxious word art that raises the line height. * Signatures that include images unless that image(s) does not raise the line height. * Signatures that carry an extraneous amount of code with them that should be put into a template. * Signatures that feature inappropriate content in any way. * Signatures that do not provide a link to the user's , , OR page. * Signatures that take up a whole line on the page. Signatures that are regularly placed by the user on the line under their message should instead place it behind so it formats with regular talk page formatting. User who do not comply to these rules with have their signature removed from the page and replaced with the unsigned template. If a user does not want to change their preferences to comply with one of these signatures, they can copy the following code to preserve their preferences and still sign their post, replacing the variable with their username: User: (talk) ~~~~~ S